


Grateful & Thankful

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [64]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Thanksgiving, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Tony shows up at his boyfriend's house, he can only hope the Odinson's won't realise what day it is.





	Grateful & Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea and simply couldn't resist it. Enjoy! And for those who celebrate this holiday, I hope you have a lovely day! :)

Tony knocked on the door hopefully. His shoulders were hunched and he’d only pulled back the hood of his jumper when he stepped up to the front porch. The car was in the driveway so they should be home.

It was a bright, sunny, perfect day and Tony would have felt like an imposition if it was anyone else, but the Odinson’s were different. They were from Europe they didn’t… didn’t _celebrate_ so they wouldn’t care. Fuck. Tony hoped they wouldn’t mind he was here.

The door was opened by Frigga who looked surprised. “Tony!” she smiled and opened the door wider, gesturing him inside. “Loki didn’t say you were coming over today.”

Tony just managed to keep in his breath of relief. She didn’t know. She didn’t _ask_. “Sorry. I hope it’s okay…?”

“Of course!” She brought a hand to his arm, guiding him inside with a welcoming touch and smile. “He’s in his room. Will you be staying for dinner?”

God, he hoped so. “Um, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not. You’re always welcome here.”

Tony flashed Frigga a smile. He also thanked her before hurrying upstairs to Loki’s room. It was the one at the end of the hall. He could hear Thor laughing in his room and playing some fighting game. Loki’s door was shut, but Tony gave a short knock before poking his head inside. Loki lifted his head from his book, a scowl in place that melted to a startled, but happy grin.

Tony stepped inside and shut the door, he then hurried to the bed, dropping on top of it and crawling into Loki’s personal space. They’d only been boyfriends for a couple of months, but they’d been friends for almost a year.

He gave Loki a chaste kiss before wrapping his arms around the other teenager and resting his head on Loki’s shoulder. Loki’s arm came around him and he put down his book. Tony took a deep breath, feeling warm and _happy_. He relaxed for the first time all day.

“Are you okay, Tony?” Loki asked.

Tony grimaced and buried his face further in Loki’s chest. “It’s just, Thanksgiving, you know?”

Howard was already drinking. Maria was sending him frosty glares. They were both preparing to leave for a charity dinner. The cook had made something for Tony and he just needed to heat it up. Jarvis wasn’t around anymore and Tony had disappeared the moment he remembered Loki didn’t celebrate.

No one would care if he showed up at their door on a day that meant nothing to them.

“Can you stay here for dinner?” Loki questioned, hugging him tighter. 

Tony melted a little more into his boyfriend. “I, uh, already told your Mum I would.”

“Good,” Loki said firmly. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Tony closed his eyes. He knew Loki hadn’t meant it like the tradition, but Tony still found himself thinking what he was grateful for this year.

He was grateful he had Loki.

* * *

Dinner was simple and normal. It felt like a miracle when no one mentioned Thanksgiving. 

Thor looked like he started to, but he winced a moment later and glared at Loki. Tony pretended not to notice that Loki had kicked his brother in the shin. Loki dragged Tony back up to his room as soon as he could and they spent the evening designing the catapult they were going to make for their ancient history assignment in a bid to make the class more interesting.

When there was a knock on the door, Loki was lying on his bed and Tony was sitting on the floor, building a miniature of the concept out of pencils and rubber bands. 

Tony hadn’t smelt baking, but it wafted into the room as Frigga brought in a bowl filled with chocolate-chip cookies. They were fresh out of the oven and she placed the bowl beside Tony. She then bent down and kissed the top of his head. “I’m thankful every day you visit, Tony.”

Tony felt his eyes sting and didn’t look at Frigga as she made her way back out of the room. Loki climbed off the bed and took a seat beside him. He took Tony’s hand and linked their fingers.

“Eat the cookies, Tony,” Loki told him. “Or you’re not allowed to complain they went cold.”

Tony let out a rough laugh and looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes felt blurry, but Loki just squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. Tony shuffled closer and leant his head against Loki’s shoulder. He grabbed a cookie and took a bite. It was warm and the chocolate melted on his tongue.

Tony had the soft, wonderful feeling that even if the Odinson’s had celebrated Thanksgiving, Frigga wouldn’t have minded if he’d showed up.

**Author's Note:**

>  **SO HERE HAVE SOME ADDITIONAL FEELSY NOTES:**  
>  The next year, Tony comes by again, because it’s the same story at the Stark’s house. When he gets there, Frigga has decorated the house and is cooking a proper thanksgiving dinner for the family. 
> 
> Tony feels like he’s intruding but she won’t have it and fusses over Tony and gets his input/has him and Loki help in the kitchen. Even Thor and Odin do as well. Tony knows that she/they did this for _him_. He is so touched and happy and flustered and _grateful_ for them. He hugs Frigga so damn tight and she smiles and kisses the top of his head.
> 
> Tony is also told that if he wants to come for Christmas that year, he would be more then welcome. He is, after all, Loki’s boyfriend and a welcome part of their family. Thus begins the Tony-at-their-house for celebrations tradition. BECAUSE ODIN IS NOT A DICK HERE. AND THE FAMILY ARE LOVING AND WELCOME TONY IN WITH OPEN ARMS. SHUSH.
> 
>  
> 
> ... **And if you have trouble believing Odin isn't a dick, I accidentally came up with this headcanon, so here you go:**  
>  Odin doesn't give a crap that Loki is gay. Doesn't even blink. Loki might have somes issues with his family, but the fact that Frigga and Thor support him and Odin sees his sexuality as an immaterial fact. (Honestly, Odin's more interested in Loki's ripped jeans because, Loki no, that just doesn't look befitting.) It makes so much tension fall from Loki's shoulders. 
> 
> But see, when Loki announces that he's dating Tony Stark, Odin is actually clapping Loki on the shoulder. Asking him to invite the boy over for family dinner. Because, dating the heir to the Stark empire? Allow Odin to paint the whole house fucking rainbow if that helps Loki and Tony stay together.
> 
> (And then by accident, Odin actually starts to like Tony. So there's that too.)


End file.
